Hidden
Hidden is the eleventh Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to reach the extraction point, silently eliminating any enemies you find or avoiding them altogether along the way. Hidden is an accurate remake of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "All Ghillied Up". The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 45.6 seconds. Overview The level takes place in Chernobyl, and the player must navigate their way to the extraction point, which is where the level "All Ghillied Up" began, from the shipping container area. The player begins the level with an Intervention, which is suppressed, as well as a silenced USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife. There are silenced weapons at the start that are able to be picked up as well: the MP5KSD, the Mini-Uzi, the M1014, and the Striker. The game keeps track of how long the player takes to reach the extraction point and is also ranked on how efficiently they kill each individual enemy; the system used includes "Perfect" kills, "Good" kills or "Average" kills. Killing an unaware soldier counts as a "Perfect" kill. Killing a suspicious soldier counts as a "Good" kill. Killing an aware soldier counts as an "Average" kill. Killing a sniper without taking any damage from them counts as a "Perfect" kill. Killing a sniper after getting hit once by them counts as a "Good" kill. Killing a sniper after getting hit twice or more by them counts as an "Average" kill. This will not affect the star-based score that the player receives at the end of the mission in any way. That score is still based on the difficulty the player completed the mission on. Weaponry Starting weaponry Intervention.png|Intervention w/ Silencer USP.png|USP .45 w/ Silencer & Tactical Knife C4 Trigger.png|C4 In the container M1014.png|M1014 with Silencer STRIKER.png|Striker with Silencer MINIUZI.png|Mini-Uzi with Silencer MP5K.png|MP5KSD Found in level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. WA2000.png|WA2000 AK47.png|AK47 TAR21.png|TAR-21 F2000.png|F2000 STRIKER.png|Striker TMP.png|TMP USP.png|USP .45 PP2000 II.png|PP2000 FAMAS II.png|FAMAS (Rare) Video 400px Trivia *When the player picks up an unsuppressed weapon, Soap will give the same explanation on unsuppressed weapons as from the level "Cliffhanger". *The rare FAMAS with Holographic Sight can be found in this mission. *There are no radiation pockets beyond the markers outside the level. *It is actually quite easy to exit the playable area of this mission; once outside the map, the player can then freely navigate behind where they spawned. If one goes far enough, they will notice that the entire map from the latter half of the mission "All Ghillied Up" is rendered and explorable, even encompassing the blood located where the wild dog was eating a dead soldier in the corresponding mission, and possibly over to where Zakhaev was sniped: players can explore all the way to the Chernobyl power station that was never intended to be seen up close. The map is fully rendered, and even mantling icons will appear when the player approaches a low wall, suggesting either no changes were made to the map at all, or that the map was to be included in the mission at some point. Players have often wondered why this unused section of the map was included in the mission, as it substantially increases the loading time necessary due to the size and detail of the urban terrain. *The silenced Striker available in the beginning has the Woodland Camouflage. This level is also the only level in Spec Ops to feature this camouflage. *On Hardened and Veteran difficulties there is a sniper in the church's tower. However, his behavior is the same as that of a regular guard, not a ghillie sniper. *Going up the fire escape further to the top floor, the player can enter a window and inside the player will see a picture of Tanya Pavelovna, a character from Call of Duty: Finest Hour. *Like in "All Ghillied Up" of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the player's character model will become blurry, as if the player is hidden, when they go prone. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels